


Over The Rainbow Again

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: fatherly spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Call this a sequel to Over The Rainbow. Tom is back in Asgard, this time getting close to Sif. Youthful fooling around ensues and three young bottoms are warmed.





	Over The Rainbow Again

It had been almost a full year since Tom Hiddleston had his adventure in Asgard. If not for the lingering sting in his backside when he returned he would have thought the whole thing an elaborate hallucination. He certainly never expected to find himself in that magical place again. It had been strange but very enjoyable except for his run in with the massive All Father and the resulting bottom warming he received. He had nearly forgotten about the whole thing as he prepared to reprise the role in the upcoming Avengers film.   
He had been pushing himself hard these days, filming Midnight In Paris, Deep Blue Sea and War Horse. He was pretty exhausted, subconsciously wishing he were still in Asgard. What a vacation that would make! He sat now, over his breakfast of bacon and eggs, toast and coffee when a blinding flash of light filled his flat, causing him to push his chair back and jump to his feet. As it faded, Thor. The real Thor stood smiling at him. Tom’s mouth hung open in shock.   
“Oh my God, it’s really true!” He whispered to himself. Thor strode over to him and gave him a quick but crushing hug.   
“Thomas, my friend!” he boomed. Tom smiled despite himself. “How are you?” He looked the young actor up and down. “You’ve grown so thin! Have you been ill?” The huge God looked concerned.   
“Hey man! Good to see you again. Yeah. I’m just great. This is how thin I usually am.” He chuckled, grinning shyly. “What brings you here?” He asked.   
“Heimdall has been keeping an eye on you and told my mother that you seemed tired. She sent me here to offer you a week in Asgard to help you rest and recover.” He beamed down at Tom who looked confused.   
“How did Heimdall know I was thinking that very thing?”  
“Heimdall sees and knows much my young friend. What say you? Your room awaits you and Loki misses his playmate.”   
Tom laughed at the term ‘playmate’ and thought on the offer briefly. He wasn’t due to begin the read through for the Avengers film for about six weeks. “Sure man, why not!”   
“Wonderful!” Thor boomed happily. He encircled Tom’s narrow waist and gazed up, the signal for Heimdall to activate the BiFrost. They were immediately swept up with a Whoosh! And dropped in the BiFrost chamber. Heimdall looked down at the pair, smiling.   
“Well hello again, young Midgardian.” He said.   
Tom, trying to shake off the trip there, smiled up woozily and replied; “Thanks.” Thor pounded him on the back and led him down the corridor to the exit. The view was tremendous from here. Tom hadn’t seen it on his last trip over. “Hey, how do we get to the palace?” He asked. Thor shot him a wry smile, put his arm around him again and twirled his hammer. The pair flew to the palace so fast it seemed like teleportation. They soft landed on the steps to the palace.   
As they passed the bed chambers, Loki stood in his doorway, calling a greeting to Tom: ‘Hello Thomas!” He smiled but didn’t come out of the room. Tom walked over to him and shook his hand.   
“Hey man! How’s it going?” He asked, grinning widely. Loki dropped his gaze.   
“Loki is grounded to his room today, Thomas.” Tom nodded, looking uncomfortable.   
“Oh. Well I’ll come see you later if I’m allowed to.”   
“That would no doubt cheer my brother up.” Thor said smiling. They walked away and Loki, smiling shut the door and flopped down on his bed to read.   
In the throne room, Odin was perched on his throne and Frigga busied herself at a small nook at the far wall. Odin caught sight of Tom and stood, beaming and walked down the stairs to greet him. “Well, by my beard it’s Thomas! Hello my boy!” He roared, embracing Tom’s thin frame. Tom returned the hug.  
“Hello, my King.” He said softly, smiling up at The All Father. Frigga floated to them and embraced Tom as well, her hands holding his face and planting a tender kiss on his cheek bone. He hugged her as well. “Hello My Queen.” Odin and Frigga smiled at once another at his respectful words.   
“It pleases me that you have returned to Asgard. Frigga and I have planned this to be a time of rest for you. Heimdall tells us that you have been working very hard.”  
Tom lifted his arm and smoothed the hair on the back of his head and admitted it sheepishly. “Yes sir. I have been working hard. This is like Heaven to me.” Odin patted his back gently.   
“Then you have earned a rest! Your quarters are ready for you.” The elderly King leaned over and kissed the top of Tom’s head affectionately and sent him off with a gentle pat on his bottom. “Take him to his room and have the servants bring him something to eat. We will take the evening meal together tonight.” Tom and Thor left and went to his room. It was just as he remembered it. Thor opened his wardrobe to reveal a closet full of clothing, all in Tom’s size. There were even boots to fits him.   
“The tailor made you some more clothing.” Tom carded through the clothes, amazed.   
“I would like to change out of these jeans.” He said. Thor smiled and turned to the door.   
“I will let you rest and change my friend. Then it’s to the banquet hall. Our friends await you!” he swept out of the room, leaving Tom to look around the room in amazement. He had already showered this morning, so he changed into the soft, thin leggings, boots and tunic. He was wholly unaware that these particular clothes signified ‘child’ to other Asgardians, thinking they were just fashionable royal attire.   
Thor returned shortly and the two walked to the Banquet Hall, which was cram-jammed full of people, eating, drinking and talking. Musing that these people sure do love to eat and drink he lowered himself into a heavy wooden chair and a huge flagon of Mead was sat in front of him. He raised the vessel and announced: “Well, it’s four o’clock somewhere!” and drank deeply, savoring the sweet, beer like brew. A cheer went up and Thor, who looked delighted raised his drink and toasted Tom. They drained the first round just as another was placed in front of them. Just then, Sif and the Warriors Three came in and sat with them.   
Volstagg’s face registered delight when he saw Tom. He strode up to him and gave him a matey pat on the back. “Look who it is! Hello young Thomas!” he boomed and laughed heartily, stroking his red beard. Tom spun around and greeted him, smiling and trying to shake that enormous paw. Fandral and Hogun greeted him also, Hogun The Grim even cracking a smile for the young visitor. Sif sat on the side not occupied by Thor, briskly knocking a man off the chair to take it for herself.   
“Hello Thomas.” She said, smiling sweetly. “It is pleasant to see you.” Tom smiled at her and spontaneously gave her a sweet hug and peck on the cheek. She blushed deeply, grinning.   
“Hello Sif! You are looking lovely.” He said as the girl tried to compose herself. Thor and the others looked at one another, smiling knowingly as the two hugged. The girl sat staring at Tom for the better part of an hour, leaning her chin on her hand. She looked like a love struck teenager. Everyone noticed but no one had the courage to joke with her about it. She was known to be strong and able and worst of all, she had no qualms about kicking young men in the wedding vegetables.   
The young people ate, drank and communed for two hours in all. Presently, Tom stood and excused himself. He wanted to visit his alter ego as promised. Sif watched him leave, giving his pert bottom a special appreciative gaze. 

* * *  
Tom’s visit with Loki went well. The young Prince confided that he had used his magic to turn the warrior’s swords into wood, causing chaos. His father had decided that poetic justice would be served by paddling his bottom with one of them. He was also confined to his room for a few days. An hour passed, spent commiserating with Loki about his painful mistake and Tom was on his way to his room.   
He found Sif standing nearby as he reached his door. He greeted her warmly and she smiled, looking as though she really didn’t want him to go in there alone. Tom walked up to her and made some offhand comment about how nice the weather was here. Sif listened, smiling dreamily at him.   
“Take dinner with me tonight.” Sif said, advancing on Tom, turning him and pinning him, his back to the wall. Aggressive, he thought. He smiled sweetly at her.   
“The All Father has made plans to take supper with him.” The young man replied. “Can we have dinner tomorrow?” He asked, returning her gaze. He had always adored Jamie Alexander, who played Sif in the films. This young woman was a clone of her in every way.   
“Yes. I would like that.” She said in a hushed tone. She put one finger on his angular cheek and drew it down gently, to his neck. Tom felt something stir in his emotions. She was beautiful and obviously attracted to him. He felt the same for her. She leaned in to him and he parted his lips, drawing closer. Just at that moment Odin came around the corner. He stopped in his tracks and smiled as they both straightened up respectfully.   
“Forgive me. I was just going to my room.” He walked past Tom and Sif, his one eye eagle sharp and boring a hole through Tom. The pair looked at one another, matching expressions of embarrassment and the jittery feeling you get from not being able to read someone’s intentions.   
“Have we broken a rule?” Tom asked Sif, concerned. The girl shrugged.   
“Not that I know of.” She departed, giving Tom a loving look and a pat on the backside. He went into his room, laughing. 

* * *

Thor found Tom, still in his room later on. He knocked and Tom bade him enter. When he did, Tom was fully dressed and looking refreshed. “Come my friend!” Thor said amiably. “We dine with Odin and Frigga!” They walked down the corridor to the private royal dining room. Odin and Frigga were there and seated. Odin rose and greeted the boys, showing them to their seats. Loki arrived last, sparing Odin a meek look, dripping with penitence.   
The servants brought bottles of wine, jugs of milk and water to drink. The milk in Asgard was from some kind of magical cow, Tom thought because it was richer, sweeter and more sleep inducing than any he had ever tried. He thought that babies would get huge drinking it on Earth. They also brought a massive roasted duck, a suckling pig with a red apple in its mouth and assorted roasted vegetables and fruits. There were also an array of cheeses and bread in the form of crusty rolls and big, freshly baked loaves.   
Tom ate with gusto, marveling at his own appetite. He opted for the milk over wine since he had been drinking all day. Odin asked him about Midgard and he happily filled The All Father in on the latest. Even Loki joined in, telling his parents about something called an I pod. Odin watched with satisfaction at the good behavior of his youngest son. Every time this boy came for a visit, he somehow influenced Loki to behave. Both deities appreciated that with all their hearts.   
“Tell me, Thomas,” Frigga began. “What do your parents think of your chosen profession?”   
“Well, at first my dad tried to talk me out of it but I told him a I wanted to do it with all my heart and he agreed to let me try. My Mum has always liked my decision.”   
“If he had forbidden you to do this would you have pressed on or deferred to his wisdom?” Odin asked. Tom looked up at him, his face solemn.  
“I would have done as I was told and chosen another field my King.” He took a sip of his milk and Frigga stroked his face, unable to resist.   
Odin wiped his mouth and put his napkin down. He smiled at Tom and spoke. “I would love to talk to your parents Tom. They have done such an excellent job of raising you. I stand in awe of them.” His face was perfectly serious.   
Tom smiled sweetly and blushed. “Thank you sir.” He said. “They are wonderful parents. I have a lot to be thankful for.”   
Frigga looked at Loki, who had been listening and was looking at his parents, his expression soft and slightly sad. “I feel the same way.” Loki suddenly said, and all eyes went to him. It was a shocking statement from this wily, independent young man. Both Odin and Frigga reached out and touched their son’s shoulder. Frigga’s eyes were misty and Odin blessed him with the warmest, most fatherly gaze Loki had seen in years. He returned the smile, feeling the warmth spread over his soul.   
With that, Odin rose and announced that he and his wife would take their leave. They both moved around the table and gave all three boys an affectionate pat and kiss on the head. Frigga lingered on Loki for a bit longer, his eyes closing in bliss. Thor stood and beckoned for Tom to join him for some star gazing with Heimdall. They both said their goodbyes to Loki who obediently returned to his room to finish his punishment. He went easily knowing that tomorrow he was once again free to roam about. 

* * *

Two days passed and Tom relaxed, talked, ate, drank and made merry. All along, Sif made herself known. Tom had thought about it and decided not to initiate a relationship with this girl for the simple but obvious reason that he was a human being and she immortal. Seeing the sense of it Sif settled into a close friendship with Tom. She found him kind, sweet and honorable. Not to mention heartbreakingly cute. She pondered how she hadn’t seen Loki as cute when this boy was his clone apart from the curly fair hair. She also admired his guts. Tom showed a great deal of strength and courage by coming here.   
Tom stood with Thor on the balcony watching the swordplay below. “Man I sure would like to learn how to do what they’re doing.” He said winsomely. Thor smiled at this, thinking the young actor game and filled with warrior spirit.   
“Don’t worry Thomas. Some day you will be permitted to learn.” Sif was down on the yard with the rest, all men. She wielded her double edged Bo staff like a professional. Tom marveled at this.   
“So she’s the only girl down their?” Tom queried.   
“Yes. She has worked hard to earn her place among us.” Thor answered with admiration. She noticed the pair and surmised they were talking about her. She rolled her eyes and proceeded to knock her opponent to the dusty ground and stand on his chest. Tom and Thor both clapped, applauding her skill. She bowed, smiling. 

* * * 

Night had fallen and Tom and Sif walked along the dusty lower level of the training ground. They talked and laughed and kidded around, pretending to fight with imaginary swords. The play escalated when Sif grabbed a tiny sword used to train small children and playfully swatted Tom’s backside with it. He jumped and grabbed his seat, yelping and laughing. She ran rings around him, teasing him until he reached out and grabbed one for himself. He managed to get one good swat across her bottom but she bested him still, circling and laughing. Tom shrugged and threw the small sword behind him, surrendering. There was a pained sqwawk behind him. He wheeled around to find Fandral who had been spying on them in the dark. His forehead was bleeding. Tom ran to him, apologizing profusely.   
“Oh man I am so sorry!” He said, holding pressure on the cut. Fandral laughed and assured him that it was nothing. Sif walked up to Fandral and mock angrily scolded him.   
“Serves you right you lurker!” She smiled as she said it but Fandral, having been caught sheepishly agreed. Everything seemed alright until two Imperial Guards walked up on them.   
“What are you kids doing here?” The taller one asked sternly. Sif and Fandral immediately snapped to attention before the guard. Tom, not knowing what else to do followed suit.   
“Uhm we were just chatting and larking about a bit. No worries.” Fandral offered, trying to de-escalate the situation.   
The guard was not amused.   
“Come on then. All three of you.” He turned and Sif, Fandral and Tom filed out behind him. Fandral was dispatched to the healing room and Tom and Sif were escorted to a room that Tom was very familiar with. The pair of them were told to stay put and the guards left to fetch Odin.   
“I am sorry, Thomas.” Sif said, her face worried.   
“What did we do wrong?” Tom asked genuinely not understanding.   
“We were not allowed on the training field unsupervised and Fandral was injured.” Tom felt his stomach twist into a knot. He knew full well what was coming. His hands went back to his bottom as memories resurfaced. “Indeed.” Sif said.   
The doors parted after what felt like days. Odin strode in, his face unsettlingly neutral. Sif snapped to attention, as did Tom. Odin waved a tired hand at them and they both relaxed as much as possible in the situation. He walked to a small table, dragging a third chair up to it and sat down, motioning for the two very nervous young people to join him.   
Tom’s eyes were huge as he sat down, hoping this wouldn’t be the last time he could do that.   
Odin scrubbed his face tiredly. They had obviously disturbed him at rest. “Now. I am going to ask you each what happened. I want only one voice to speak at a time please.” He motioned to Sif first.   
“My King it is all my fault! The nervous girl stated bravely. “I took Thomas to the training field. He did not understand the rules about being there unsupervised.”   
“Did you?” He asked gently. The young girl nodded, looking as though she might cry. Suddenly Tom spoke up;   
“My King! Sir, I uhm…I was the one who broke the rule. I accidentally hit Fandral in the head with the sword when I threw it behind me.” The young actor was breathing heavily, his face etched with worry but determined to save Sif. Odin listened patiently.   
“Well. It seems I have a problem. Both of you seem bent upon taking the blame. Let me tell you what I think.” He looked at both guilty little faces. They were heartbreakingly cute Odin thought. He struggled not to smile. “I think that two young ones, one of whom knows well not to venture onto that field, The other valiantly trying to take the blame.” He smiled down at them as they looked up at him meekly. “Perhaps both deserve a spanking.”   
Tom looked at Sif, feeling guilty for failing her. Sif looked at Tom, a slight smile on her lips at the young man who so valiantly defended her.   
“Call The All Mother.” Odin ordered the guards. Tom and Sif sat, obediently quiet until she came into the room.   
“What’s this?” She asked, giving Tom an affectionate hug. Odin gave her a brief description of the situation and she stood, smiling knowingly. “I see.” She said, giving both a maternal look as if to say: ‘You children have done it now.’ She crooked her finger beckoning Sif who rose and followed her out and down the hall. Tom watched her go, his face etched with concern.   
“Please sir. I’m the one to blame. Punish me instead of her.” Odin emitted a soft chuckle and rose to his full height.   
“Oh you are going to be punished Little One. But so shall she. Sif knows better. For your part I will be merciful because you may not have known. You must however NEVER throw a sword behind you, my boy. Understand?” he reached out and patted Tom’s face gently and with great affection.   
Tom stood, knowing what was coming and walked over to the armless chair he was spanked over before. Odin sat and maneuvered him to the side of his lap and gently pulled him over. Tom was limp and obedient, allowing the old man to pull him into his body. Once again he removed his gauntlet and lay it on the side table. This time, he felt his leggings being lowered, to his knees. He blushed scarlet, groaning in embarrassment. Odin patted his bare bottom gently to calm him.   
“Sir?” Tom suddenly spoke up.   
“Yes my boy.”   
“I’m very sorry I broke the rules again.” Odin smiled warmly.   
“I know. But you are very young and must learn your lessons.” With that Odin began to spank the small, pert bottom in his lap. He spanked him with crisp, smart swats, making a loud snap!. Tom’s bottom pinked up immediately and Odin lightened the swats, not wanting to be too severe. He hissed with each swat though, letting Odin know he was making an impression. Tom lay perfectly still as before and held his tongue as much as he could. He eventually cried out but not until the Old man settled on spanking his tender sit spots. The last ten were so gentle they were more firm pats than anything else. He just didn’t have the heart to spank him any harder.   
“That’s a good boy.” Odin purred at the end, rubbing the pink little bottom gently as possible. He righted Tom’s leggings and helped him to stand. The boy had been quietly crying the whole time. Odin drew him into a hug. “Yes.” He cooed. “That’s a good boy.” He rocked the young man, patting his leg gently. He marveled at this young Midgardian. He had tried so hard to take the whole blame. Such gallantry should be rewarded he thought.   
Odin released Tom to go to his room. He walked toward the room sniffling. He thought he could hear the sounds of Frigga paddling Sif. It was a series of smacking sounds, each accompanied by an ‘ouch!.’ He felt badly that he couldn’t protect her. He walked on, going into his room and straight to bed. He heard Sif, her boots making a swift staccato down the corridor, crying softly. Minutes later, he heard Fandral going into the room, quickly followed by the same smacking noises and Fandral’s noisy cries of pain. Apparently Odin had really laid it on Fandral. 

* * *

The next morning he examined his backside in the long mirror and found it to be barely pink. Sitting was much easier and he felt well enough to join his friends in the Banquet Hall. He sat carefully on the hard, unforgiving chairs but his bottom was quickly forgotten when the food arrived. He dove into fried eggs, slices of bacon and fruit. He washed it all down with that wonderful milk and headed out to find Sif.   
She was in the garden, sitting defiantly on a cement wall staring out at the decorative hedgerows. Her short skirt revealing a bright pink hand print on her upper thigh. Tom approached her timidly. She saw him and smiled broadly, holding her arms out to him. He stepped into a ferocious hug. “Poor fellow are you alright?’ She asked, patting his bottom carefully. He flashed a toothy grin and spoke;  
“Yeah, I’m alright. It’s not the first spanking I’ve ever had.” Sif looked at him adoringly.   
“I wonder how anyone could have the heart to whip you. You are as cute as puppies. Thank you for trying to take the blame for me. That was very gallant.” He smiled and nodded.   
“No problem. Any time my lady.” His face sobered. “Did Frigga spank you very hard?”   
Sif blushed and replied. “My queen is a true expert at delivering consequences.” She said, reaching back to rub. “What about you?” She asked.   
“It was unpleasant but not as bad as I thought it would be.” He said thoughtfully. “He spanked my bare bottom.”   
Sif looked at him appreciatively.   
“You bore it well. I never heard you cry out.” She said. “Loki screeches and howls when he is being disciplined. You may look like him but you are not him.” She observed.   
“I heard Fandral getting his as well.” Tom said sympathetically. “His sounded awful.”   
“No doubt the All Father blamed him the most because he lurked in the shadows rather than making us leave the field. He is older and responsible for us.” Sif explained.   
“Well, I’m going to behave myself from here on in. No more straying where I don’t belong.” He reached back and rubbed his bottom, remembering the lesson from last night.   
“That is truly good to hear.” Odin boomed behind them. Sif actually jumped, looking up at Odin meekly. “Nothing so obedient as a well spanked child.” He said, looking at both of them with humor. “I punished Fandral more severely because he is older and should have chased you two scamps off the training ground. Instead he got a cut on his head and a very sore bottom.” He smiled at both Sif and Tom. “You are both important to me. Your little bottoms are very close to my heart. Please don’t make me paddle them again so soon.” He walked away, leaving the two marveling at him.   
True to his word, Tom was perfectly behaved for the rest of his stay. His affection for this second family grew and he hoped he would return to them soon.


End file.
